User blog:7-The-Great, MyLampIsBroken/Bonbon vs. All About Us -Just Dance versus
Welcome, everybody, this is Just Dance versus, the show where we take 2 Just Dance songs and compare them for the quality of the song, The content it holds, and of course, the dance itself! This time, it is All About Us vs. Bonbon! Now, remember all the way back in Gamescon 2016? Ubisoft announced quite a bit of songs, and guess what? I liked most of them, Dragostea Din Tei, Run the Night, now I actually put I Love Rock 'n' Roll at third place for worst songs list, until I came to really like it. Same way with most 2017 songs I didn't like. I grew to like them. But then, there were 2 songs that I didn't like.....that just.....were plain awful; and that was Bonbon and All About Us. I never liked them from the start. I mean, the game made me like Can't Feel My Face, and I hated that one for a year. But what were even those two songs? Bonbon was made in early 2016, but had a lot of familiar tones. At first I thought it was Sia singing it, Era Istrefi's voice was so fake. I saw a picture of Era, and she could NOT sing like that, I swear. But then of course, there was Sia, who we can't see her face, but I'm sure her actual voice is horid as her singing voice. Maybe that's why she hides behind giant wigs, because her face is as horid as her voice, but it's the instrumental of the music that makes her voice work for her songs, even though we can barely understand what she's saying half the time when we know she is speaking English. Then there is Era Istrefi on the other hand. The way Bonbon doesn't work is that there is barely any tune, and the only one is the instrumental drop, which that noise is annoying. I say that Bonbon doesn't work is not that it is foreign, I have nothing against non-English songs, it's just this one tune, that is collided with a copy of Sia's voice, just doesn't make it work out. Now, besides from the song itself, the background is ugly. Like the mashup background, except it comes in 2 colours: puke green, and bipolar blue. Doesn't know if it should be bright, or a blue puke green, mized with malfunctioning lights from RADICAL, but come in a variety of colours, except they lost most of its neon-ness, so it's dark and ugly like the background. I mean, what does "Bonbon" even mean? "Bonbon, betcha wanna taste that"? Bunbun? Cinnamon Bunbuns? Now, I don't think that there would be another song as terrible as Bonbon....... Aaand I was wrong. All About Us is as bad as Bonbon, and that's a pretty high state of bad. The chorus goes like, toNIGht! stars are shining bRIGht, aligned for YOu AnD I!!! Damn, when does this stop getting annoying? It doesn't. Not to mention Jordan Fisher literally GIVING UP on the verses. It's like distorted galaxy noises. It was bad to listen to. Plus the annoying noise at the end of the chorus. Now, enough complaining about the song, let's look at the choreography. Well, it's a trio, so it better be good. The dancers look weird, erm.....Oh, the move in the verses, they are like airplanes referencing the first line "Fly away with me, baby". OH. I get it now.........dang, Ubisoft was not creative at all. At least the background is more pleasant to look at then Bonbon. In the end, I say that both songs and choreographies are not good, but if it were a life decision to choose which song to listen to for the rest of my life, I would choose Bonbon because it would probably grow on me if I did listen to it for a super long amount of time, but if we were to choose favourites, I would choose All About Us. I'm done with these annoying songs. Winner: All About Us Category:Blog posts